Knocking On My Door
by phailure bites
Summary: Sasuke never believed in angels but suddenly one day when he prays he gets his own guardian angel but his, is far from the ordinary whitewinggoodytwoshoes ones. There's also the problem of a runaway demon general from Hell. SLASH Naru/Sasu.


A/N: Love it, hate it, review it…please

A/N: Wow, first story. I swear, it'll get juicer eventually but what can you honestly expect from an eightyear old boy in chapter one? Tell me how to respond to reviews please!

Disclaimer: Not MINE!

Knocking on my door

By:

Phailure bites

_The dark depths of hell warmed the demon's skin as he was being led towards the darkest pits of hell in chains being pulled by little gremlins and damned souls. Only vile, evil things were sent there. This demon was one of those vile things._

"_So!" A little troll thing spoke up in malicious glee. "This is how the great demon general will end! Burning in pits of hell!" All other little things leading the chains cackled as well. The closer they got to hell's dark pits, the hotter and heavier it became. The pressure of malice and evil was so overpowering, the little gremlins stopped laughing._

_The demon being led smiled, a very unnerving smile that revealed his black gums and sharpened white teeth. "No, dear minion. I will not."_

_The party stopped completely. "Do not think about it you nine-tailed freak!" The demon's smile widened, his hands bound twitching. "These chains suck out all your chakra! You won't be able to pull out your infamous illusions and jutsus!" The blood red bamboo that lined the path to hell's door swayed as a moist wind blew._

_The demon general's red eyes scanned the little minions of Satan accordingly before dramatically sighing. "You came so late, lieutenant."_

_The minions' beady eyes widened before their life ended suddenly before the general's cold eyes. Another lean figured kneeled in front of the bound commander, his head bowed. Sand slowly trickled out of a gourd on the other demon's back._

"_I am sorry Kyuubi." Came the stoic reply. _

" _S'no problem one-tail." Kyuubi said as he rubbed his recently freed wrists. Wisps of grey smoke started to come out from the cracks on the ground, solidifying into skeleton soldiers armed with medieval weapons, all of them surrounding the tailed demons._

"_Satan found out sir." Shukaku stated bluntly. The dark rimmed eyes scanned the skeletal warriors before a wave of sand knocked them down and held them there. The Kyuubi general gave a large grin to his subordinate, revealing his pointy teeth._

"_You think?" Kyuubi snorted as the ran up the cragged path, going away from Hell's deepest pits and going towards the middle world._

_Shukaku's mouth twitched before knocking over another demon in their way. "Change your appearance to a degree, flee into the middle world. Satan shall look for you. I will hold them off as your own image."_

_Kyuubi stared at Shukaku as they still ran upwards, somewhat apprehensive before making his clawed hands perform the necessary hand symbols to do a jutsu. _

_Grudgingly, the general of nine demon forces of Hell muttered a 'thanks' to Shukaku and gave a sharp nip to Shukaku's nose before a puff of ancient smoke enveloped the both of them changing forms. Short Brown reddish hair became a fiery long, red. The false Kyuubi looked as good as the real one. Shukaku stood his ground as troops of Satan's men came only half a mile behind._

_And out of the ancient jutsu smoke, long demon fox ears became a tan human's ones, and the red hair shortened to bright blonde as the general demon broke into the middle world…otherwise known as Earth._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uchiha Sasuke was a well-matured 8 year-old boy, he did not believe in anything that could not be proven. To him, it was all bullshit: magic, spells, faeries, ghosts, talking animals…hell, not even God, none of it could be proven, none of it could be true. That was his belief, it has never led him wrong since he was born. When he told the adults that there was no Santa or whatever, they would scold him and try to convince him otherwise… It wasn't his fault he knew the truth. He tried telling his friends the same thing but it always ended the same way…

"Stupid Sasuke!" A little boy shouted at him when he told the boy there was no such thing as the tooth fairy. They were standing face to face on the asphalt in recess time. They had held their four-square game in favor of arguing their views.

"Stupid Kiba!" Sasuke shouted back. At the current age of 8, both boys were very hot-headed and stubborn. "There is no such thing, you dork!"

"Don't call me a dork ya' idiot!" Kiba growled back, his little fists bunched up and shaking. " I got a dollar from the tooth fairy when I was sleeping!" At this, the Uchiha rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Don't do that thing, Sasuke!"

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes like you know better!" In C square, another little boy was sitting on the ground, mumbling 'trouble, trouble" over and over again as he watched the two with bored interest. His friend in D square chomped on a Twinkie and chuckled.

"Shikamaru, you think the tooth fairy's real?" The plump boy asked.

"…yeah." The said boy answered for his friend. "Yeah Chouji, of course she is."

"See!?" Kiba directed with his flailing limbs. Sasuke stared over at Shikamaru… "NO, I don't see moron." The bell rang, signaling the end of recess and the beginning of Sarutobi-sensei's history lesson.

"You're gonna believe in something magical one day." Kiba whispered to Sasuke as they lined up for roll count before going inside. "Like faeries or angels or something…"

"There's no such thing as magic and faeries and angels you idiot…" Sasuke whispered back in annoyance. The girls in front of them gasped and turned around quickly.

"Sasuke! There is too!" A small, petite pink haired girl hushed, joining in to their previous conversation. Her blonde friend next to her nodded in agreement.

"Butt out of it, Sakura." Kiba whined. "This is a boys-only thing! You too Ino!"

The blonde haired girl next to Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right. Anyways," She turned back to Sasuke, completely ignoring Kiba. "What about Magicians?"

"What about them?" Sasuke shrugged. "The things they do, they're all illusions…" The other three second graders looked to each other, silently asking what illusions meant. "Those guys are fake…it's not real…magic is not real."

"What about faeries?" Kiba questioned quickly

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing you guys listed are real." The teacher came back holding Shikamaru and Chouji around the arms, setting them down in the line of kids.

Sakura and Ino pouted. "Angels are! They're helpers of god!" Kiba scoffed at the two girls' expressions while Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "They have white wings and…and, they have shiny gold halos!" Sakura described. Their teacher shushed them as he recounted…it seemed like a child or two were missing…where was the kid in the green spandex?

"Too loud Sakura!" Ino scolded. "And they wear white, and mommy and daddy said…that um, they're supposed to bring you peace! You'll feel happy if they're there!"

"Then why has an angel never appeared? Why hasn't anyone have an actual picture of an angel?" Sasuke smirked.

"They only show up in dreams!" Sakura defended. "You can't take a picture of your dreams! I wanna get kissed by one!" The little pink haired girl sighed dreamily. "that would be so romantic, kissed by something never seen, something magical!" Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

"Sasuke, let it go. There are some things out there you can't see…" Kiba patted him on the shoulder. The little Uchiha boy's fists clenched and trudged with the rest of the class as the teacher found the green spandex kid on his fifth lap around the school because he had not been able to do 500 pushups.

These days were the usual arguments of Uchiha Sasuke and friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So…Sasuke" A lovely woman spoke up at the dinner table. "What did you do at recess today?" Her black eyes stared into her son's identical ones, sincerely curious. Sasuke's older brother eyebrows quirked up in very, barely there, mild interest.

"Nothing…" The little boy grumbled into his plate. Itachi rolled his eyes and continued to eat his leafy salad.

"Sasuke…" His mom warned softly. Her pale, small hands folded neatly, still waiting for a decent summary of 'Sasuke's adventures in school', as she so affectionately put it. Like any doting mother would, she had named Sasuke's years in school as 'Sasuke's adventures' simply because she nor Itachi weren't there and she was bored stiff in the huge house without her boys.

"I have nothing to say mom." Sasuke replied as he finished his pb&j sandwich and folded his hands neatly. "May I be excused?"

"Not until you tell me something that happened at school, Sasuke. It's bothering you." His mom was leaning her chin on her hands.

"…nothing's bothering me mom." Sasuke eyed her warily. Itachi sighed, finally done with the conversation and his non-fulfilling salad as he got up from the table. "Mother, Sasuke has nothing to say. May I be excused?"

Admitting defeat, Uchiha Mikado sighed and nodded her head for both of them to leave. Sasuke was only eight and Itachi only twelve, but they were so independent from her. It was slightly saddening but also something to be proud of. With a slightly more positive mindset, Mikado excused herself from the dining table and walked down the long hallways into her room which she shared with her husband (currently on a trip to Japan). Mikado stripped herself slowly, grabbing a bathrobe and walking into the large master bathroom. She turned to a maid that was waiting outside the giant glass door.

"Lucille, please go get me scented oils and two towels…you know what, make it four." The short maid nodded and left to go fetch the things asked. Two minutes later there was soft knocking on her door. Fully knowing who it was, Mikado tied her robe tighter still waiting for the water to heat up to her approval. "Come in."

Sasuke peeked through the glass doors, looking around uncomfortably. Itachi scoffed behind the little eight year old and pushed him in.

"Aww." The female Uchiha cooed. "You guys wanna take a bath with mommy and tell her what's wrong? Sasuke looked at his feet awkwardly but nodded and Itachi blushed but mumbled a 'yeah'.

The boys disrobed silently, sometimes shoving each other until their mother stopped them. Lucille set the things outside already as Mikado fetched them, giggling at the boys' antics. Itachi ran and jumped into the pool-sized bathtub, deep enough to swim in. Not to be outdone, Sasuke tried as well, slipping on the wet deck and landed into the bath awkwardly on his back. As Sasuke resurfaced and set his feet down he noticed Itachi was smirking and his mother was giggling in her charming way. The little boy pouted.

"How'd you know something was wrong mom?" Sasuke asked. He swam towards his mom who was sitting on the shallow steps of their bath. Itachi followed.

"Because you didn't eat what Itachi ate." Sasuke blushed while Itachi sniggered. "And Itachi ate a girly salad instead of steak or something." Itachi's eye twitched as it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "So, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke and Itachi shared a look before Itachi sighed and spoke up.

"Hey mom…let's say hypothetically, one of my friends today kissed me after school…" Itachi trailed off, a blush staining his usually stoic face. His mother smiled happily. "And I don't know if it's wise of me to respond to my friend."

"If you like her, yes of course." Unseen, Itachi winced but nodded as he considered his mother's advice.

"Miss Lucille." Itachi called. The short maid popped her head in. "Please, can you pour the oils in?" She nodded and poured the oils into one little box that usually distributed chlorine everywhere but it was a sufficient method to her task too. Eventually, the whole bathroom started to smell of cinnamon and strawberries and anything sweet. It was relaxing.

"So Sasuke, what's your problem?" Mikado opened one eye as her head was tipped back against a folded, fluffy towel. Itachi was still immersed into the water as far as his chin, one brow lifted, the other down.

Sasuke bit his lip before he replied. "Mom, I've found out on my own that magic and stuff's not real. In fact, I think the idea of it is stupid. It defies logics." Mikado smiled wryly but nodded encouraging her son to continue. "You're an adult though yet you believe in God and Angels and stuffs. Even some of Itachi's stupid friends believe in God and all that. Why? There's no proof and stupid Kiba and Sakura and Ino believe in them too."

Mikado shrugged easily. "There doesn't have to be Sasuke." Sasuke scowled at the answer as his mother got out of the pool-sized bath and wrapped a towel around herself and her hair. Her sons followed suit as they wrapped a towel around themselves too. "Besides, miracles are because of god and his angels and miracles happen every day."

"No, that's probability and luck and science." Mikado shook her head with a small, almost sad smile and sighed as she left the bathroom. Sasuke watched her leave with a pout, his point not making his mom see his reasoning.

"killjoy." Itachi muttered before he gave the eight year old a solid shove back into the scented bath.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke muttered painful promises under his breath as he marched up to his room, sopping wet. A few maids watched him go by, blushing and giggling at his antics.

'_Stupid brother!' _His day so far had been pretty foul. His friends were against him, his dad was still overseas, and now, Itachi had shoved him in a freaking pool after making his mom feel bad. Using colorful words that would've put a sailor to shame, he slammed his bedroom door open, the door hitting the wall painfully loud. Sasuke stomped into his plain room, slammed the door shut (poor door being abused constantly) and stripped his wet pajamas in favor of warm, dry ones.

"The hell….I need proof!" The little boy grumbled to himself. Uchiha tucked himself into his rather excessively large bed and pulled the covers up to his chin angrily.

An hour later he had come up with a solution. Reluctantly he put his hands together and interlaced his fingers. "Um…God." Sasuke started awkwardly. "I know I've always doubted you were real but if you send me an angel…I'll…um, I guess I promise to never doubt you again!" Sasuke opened an eye slowly, peering around his room looking for a glowing white figure…none. Another ten minutes, still nothing.

"Jeez. I was stupid for even trying…" The little eight year old turned over onto his side, slightly put out. He closed his eyes, brows still furrowed angrily.

"Well you see, you gotta give it time kid. Takes a while to reach us." Stated an attractive male voice. Sasuke blinked in confusion before his eyes widened, sitting up straight looking around his room with feverish excitement yet there was no one there.

"No way…" Sasuke warily replied. He wanted to believe yet there was no one there. Sasuke looked towards the door and windows. He got up and even searched under the bed. A chuckle was heard that made the thin hairs on his neck stand and an unfamiliar feeling run down his spine. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it was a good feeling, the Uchiha shuddered before composing himself. As Sasuke got up from under the bed, the little boy saw what he should believe was an angel and yet it did not match what Sakura had told him. AT ALL.

There was a tall figure, standing in front of him, barefooted. Sasuke stared at his worn, tan feet, partially covered by torn edges of black-grey pants that had cuts in the fabric along the knees. The little boy's eyes started sweeping upwards, taking in this man's full figure. He was much taller than his mom and even a little bit than his dad, if possible. Sasuke's dad isn't actually all that tall, just the mindset of an eight year old son makes it so. The man wore absolutely no white, nor was he glowing a holy aura. On the contrary, something about this man gave off a slightly unnerving feeling.

The man was bare-chested with a angry red spiral tattoo along his toned, and sculpted stomach. A green-blue crystal hung from his necklace, the little trinket was eye level with Sasuke. the man's shoulders were covered with a cloak that pooled on the ground, the grey, decaying canvas had holes artistically bulleted in it whether on purpose or not, Sasuke was unsure. Sasuke's eyes continued to travel upwards; cloak was on top of broad covered shoulders, strong tan neck, and then a face. It was stunning to the little Uchiha boy. The angel, wondering if he should call the man that, had unruly blonde hair that reached the nape of that neck. It stuck out everywhere. The man's jaw was well defined and angled, his cheeks had three large dark lines on each side and those eyes were half-lidded and filled with amusement. What struck Sasuke though, was that one eye was red, the other blue. Both had large cat-like slits running down each eye, serving as the pupil.

Sasuke gulped nervously. This man was even more beautiful than his mother, although something about him gave an uneasy feel. Gaining his voice back he asked unsurely "Are you an angel?" The man looked confused for a moment but remembered himself as he laughed through his teeth (which Sasuke realized a tad uncomfortably, looked sharper than normal people's), shoulders shaking.

"Yes Sasuke, yes. In fact, I'm what you mortals call a guardian angel. Specifically, **your** guardian angel." Sasuke climbed back into his bed, staring at the angel. The boy took his time thinking about this, the two reached a silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Came the easy reply.

"You're real right?" The little boy questioned again.

"Yeah, you can feel me if you want." The blonde waggled his eyebrows but rolled his eyes as the little boy, not reaching puberty nor middle school yet had not realized his suggestive innuendo. Still, Sasuke reached out, the angel obediently stepped towards the bed reaching out his large hand as well.

Sasuke realized with a shock, that the blonde's fingers were cold. Almost dreadfully so. "Why are you here anyways…?" Black eyes still concentrated on the long tan fingers.

"Naruto." The blonde answered with a grin that still unnerved the little boy a bit. "I'm here because God sent me here. I'm here due to a help of a…friend"

"Oh." Sasuke replied intelligently.

"You done touching me Sasuke?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke's brows pointed downwards in response but shook his head.

"No. I can't get myself to find you're real because you showing up is turning everything I said to my friends wrong…meaning they're right! Uh-…it just takes a while for this to sink in…" Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand, signaling Naruto to climb onto the large bed. The angel's cloak covered a large portion of the bed before hanging off the edge as the blonde sat crossed legged and patiently let him continue.

Sasuke brought both his hands to Naruto's face, the small white thumbs caressing the lines on the blonde's cheeks, his eyes fully concentrated on the indents of the blonde's face, always moving upwards. The little boy caressed the skin around the odd colored eyes. Sasuke realized the skin around the red eye was blazing hot.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his eyes half-mast. Who knew being touched like this would feel nice?

Sasuke stopped petting the angel, suspicion rolling around in his head. "Well, before you came I didn't believe in God, magic, etc. In fact, I still don't."

The blonde gave a face-splitting yawn giving Sasuke a good view of how many sharp canines filled the angel's mouth.

" But you're here. You claim you are an angel, yet you don't look like one. At ALL." Sasuke deadpanned while Naruto rolled his odd eyes.

"Not all angels look alike. Besides I," Naruto puffed out his chest in pride. "am powerful and special. So don't clump me together with those nasty white winged angels." As he said 'nasty-white-winged-angels' his fingers moved weirdly with each word. Sasuke actually chuckled at the funny gestures before the little boy gave off his own yawn.

"I have school tomorrow." Sasuke blinked a few times. "Good night." He tucked himself in, pulling the covers to his chest. His alarm clock read '12:34'.

"Carpe Noctum" Naruto saluted back. Seeing Sasuke's sleepy confused look he explained. "It's another way to say good night."

"You'll still be…"Another large yawn. "be here when I wake up right?"

The angel gave the little boy a long look before he nodded with a reassuring, slightly threatening goofy grin. Sleep over took Sasuke in practically a second, Naruto, the dark angel chuckling slightly as light snoring filled the room.

"Carpe Noctum, you fucking holy scum." The figure sunk into the shadows before Mikado came in, having checked in on her sons before going to bed herself. As soon as the door shut, a red cat-like eye stared out at a point having seen a spy. A large, pointy-grin was directed at the watcher as the demon's face features disappeared.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

_White-purple eyes stared at the demon general in shock. How'd he know? More importantly, this was low, even for heartless…the white-eyed boy sighed. What was he thinking? Demon having hearts? The biggest demon (save for Satan himself) having a heart?!_

'Ridiculous'.

_The orb that let all angels see into the middle world was focused solely on the fox demon, apparently masquerading as an "angel" even though he did not wear white wings or appropriate clothing for an angel. The demon was crazy, escaping from hell, now he had Hell and Heaven against him._

_This was low, using the innocent boy as a shield. "Hinata" The angel ordered sharply, his silver halo hovering over his brown, long hair, his white wings speckled with gray fluttered nervously. A petite feminine figure appeared next to the anxious being at the summon._

"_I will set up a treaty with the tailed beasts and Satan." Mirrored pale eyes widened, her pale lavender tinted wings held still. "Tell God, please, that it will be for the best. I, myself will go down and meet the wretched things."_

"_Why Neji?" Hinata asked._

_Neji glared at her to silence her. If she could sweat in nervousness, she probably would, but her immortal body did not allow that much. Her black hair fell over her face as her head bowed. "Forgive me, I will do so." Her fingers twirled at the hem of her veil-like scarf. The petite image faded, then disappeared. _

_Neji sighed, his pale fingers rubbing over his pearl-like eyes in anxiety. "To confine and capture the nine-tail without hurting Sasuke, this will be a joined-effort…"_

_The Hyuuga angel felt an unpleasant tingle run through the bones of his wings as he stepped off Heaven's platform, preparing himself for hell's smoldering heat._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Did you like it? Did you? What do I need to work on? Review please, tell me how to respond to reviews too, I don't know how to. Kinda sad, I know.

I needs a beta!


End file.
